Sólo él
by Sams Brok
Summary: Guerra. Muertes. Amenazas latente a su alrededor. Pero después de la llegada de cierto rubio de ojos azules, Katniss descrubre que, después de todo, sigue siendo humana. Más específicamente: una chica de 17 años.


**Disclaimer.-**

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Suzanne Collins**, a quien le agradezco por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones. Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Uff, muy bien. Esta es la primera vez que escribo en este Fandom, así como también es lo que escribo desde hace un buueen tiempo jaja, por lo que temo estar oxidada xD Solo un oneshot, y me siento atrevida ._.

En fin, este oneshot y mi determinación a escribirlo es para un suceso muy, muy, MUY importante. Es dedicado y un absoluto regalo de cumpleaños para mi buena, que digo buena, queridisima, apreciada y amada amiga mía: Day (**Day Lynn Leery**). Regalo atrasado pero que me satisface decir le ha gustado mucho :3

Las dejo con esta loca idea mía, lo hice con mucho cariño aunque me costó un poco, sobre todo al llegar a cierta parte (ejem) y todavía más porque, tal como Day sabe, me cuesta un poco comprender e identificarme con Katniss (considero que es un personaje de lo más complejo!), y es por lo anterior que no pude evitar caer en el OCC xD Okis, espero que lo disfruten ^ ^

**Nota**: Rating **T** por contenido _'lime_' (sigo sin atreverme a un lemon! jaja). Pero hago la advertencia para evitar herir la sensibilidad de alguno ;)

Ah! Advertencia de spoilers! Este oneshot sólo puede ser leído por los que ya han leído la saga, va?

** "Sólo él"**

**Por**

** Sams Brok**

Respiración agitada.

SU respiración agitada.

Es todo lo que Katniss puede escuchar después de todos los disparos que ella, Gale y Finnick accionaron contra los cristales de unos edificios a solicitud del equipo de cámara, aunque en realidad fueron más disparos suyos que de sus dos compañeros. Katniss se arrodilla, apenas y puede sostener su arma pero trata de recomponerse antes de que Gale pruebe de intentar ayudarla, para nadie pasó desapercibido la rabia demostrada por Katniss contra su invisible enemigo, no obstante Cressida está bastante conforme con el resultado por lo que nadie hace ningún otro comentario y comienzan a preparar el regreso al campamento.

Katniss se siente ridícula, pero en el momento de accionar su arma simplemente no pudo evitarlo, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior aún se sentía demasiado alterada, enojada, frustrada, _inútil_…

Y es que desde la llegada de Peeta al escuadrón 451 ella tiene demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Había sido tan fácil antes, sólo debía preocuparse en cómo escabullirse, hacerse del Holo y buscar la manera de llegar hasta Snow. ¿Ahora? La noche anterior después de hablar con Peeta se repite y se repite en su cabeza.

"_No naranja brillante. Sino suave. Como el atardecer_."

"_Oh…. Gracias_."

Su voz, la dulzura en ésta. Katniss ahora sabía que eso había sido la carga.

"_Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas._

_Nunca tomas azúcar __en __tu té. Y siempre le haces doble nudo a los cordones de_

_tus zapatos_".

Recordarle sus gustos, sus hábitos, incluso algunos que ni ella misma sabía que había puesto atención. Pero entonces, por un insignificante, y posiblemente casi inexistente momento, Peeta levantó la mirada con la sorpresa dibujada en sus ojos. Y ese fue el detonante. Esos ojos, esa mirada. Ese azul. La dulzura de ese azul era inigualable y Katniss lo sintió pero la asustó el significado de ello. Ella ya había perdido a Peeta ese día en la arena, lo había aceptado, pero ahora se presentaba ante ella en el reflejó de esos ojos azules y su propio cuerpo había reaccionado con un escalofrió que no supo identificar. Por eso huyó a su tienda esa noche, porque seguidamente sintió el escozor en sus ojos y no podía ponerse a llorar.

Se refugió en su tienda y esa mañana evitó contacto visual con él.

Sin embargo, después de la filmación de esa mañana, al llegar al campamento los soldados del 13 hablan abiertamente con Peeta, y a pesar de su recelo Katniss termina participando en el juego de Real o No real. En un principio sólo escucha, pero cuando finalmente hace contacto visual con Peeta nota que la dulzura que creyó haber visto en su mirada la noche anterior no se encuentra ahí. En su lugar, encuentra confusión, tristeza, ausencia. Entonces y aunque es doloroso para ella, participa y responde las preguntas de Peeta. Siente bien en ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco, siente como si fuera una lucha pequeña contra Snow y contra lo que hizo con Peeta, y conforme las horas pasan, la familiaridad va aumentando y hablar con él poco a poco se va haciendo más fácil, sin darse cuenta Katniss no aparta la vista del cada vez más relajado rubio, en ciertos momentos siente que va reconociendo en él algunas de sus expresiones, la forma en que junta sus cejas cuando está confundido, o cuando entrecierra los ojos intentando concentrarse, o el modo de apretar los labios cuando algo lo molesta...y, cuando en un momento el asomo de una sonrisa se hace notar en la comisura izquierda del labio de Peeta, Katniss siente un hueco bajando por su estómago, una sensación que no puede explicar, pero que debió notarse en su expresión ya que al volver el rostro ve cómo Finnick gira la cara intentando contener una sonrisa.

Cuando la tarde llega y se reúnen a comer, Legg 1, quien aún tiene la mirada perdida por la muerte de su hermana, tropieza al llevar el plato para Peeta, el cual por suerte no se derrama pero en un acto reflejo Katniss la ayuda, y en un entendimiento mutuo la releva. Es muy tarde cuando Katniss se da cuenta que ella debía ser la última persona para acercarse a Peeta, aunque sólo fuera para la simple e inocente acción de entregarle su plato de comida, entonces lo observa y lo ve sentado con la mirada perdida hacía el suelo y los hombros caídos, Katniss siente un retorcijón en el estómago, pero intenta no pensar mucho en eso, es cuando nota a Mitchell, quien tiene en esos momentos la guardia de Peeta y quien le da un asentimiento de cabeza por lo que Katniss se acerca intentando parecer natural, al llegar a su lado estira el brazo llamando la atención del ojiazul, quien al verla lo hace con una suave mirada de sorpresa, como si instantes antes hubiera estado pensando en algo particularmente alegre y estuviera reacio a dejarlo ir, Katniss no puede cortar el contacto visual, pero en automático estira su otro brazo para entregarle al rubio sus cubiertos. Fue algo simple, ni lento pero tampoco rápido, rutinario para el resto de los presentes, pero para los dos protagonistas el sencillo acto fue más que eso. Peeta, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Katniss recibe ambos cubiertos, pero al hacerlo la amplitud de su varonil mano cubre por completo la de ella, rozando ligeramente con su pulgar la base del pulgar femenino, casi… acariciándolo. Katniss siente como si un ligero toque eléctrico la hubiera recorriera desde ese punto, la sorpresa parece ser mutua, pero ninguno de los dos aparta las manos al instante, Katniss siente un cosquilleo atravesar la palma de su mano mientras Peeta desliza la yema de sus dedos al irse separando; ella no puede evitar rememorar al Peeta de la arena, a ese mismo que añoró por tanto tiempo, incluso está segura de sentir latir su corazón con fuerza, por lo que al notar la ausencia del toque masculino le da la espalda con rapidez. Alcanza a escuchar en un susurro su nombre, impregnado de aquella adoración con la que él la había llamado en la arena cuando compartieron aquellos besos, su corazón da un vuelco pero no vuelve la vista, se aleja lo más posible de él.

Por la noche Katniss tiene guardia junto con Jackson para vigilar a Peeta, por lo que aunque desea mantenerse alejada ahora no puede retractarse. Se siente tonta ¡está en medio de una guerra! en cualquier momento los agentes de la paz pueden aparecer y acabar con todos, o al día siguiente alguno de ellos puede acabar como Leg 2, o también, y muy posiblemente, si se descuida Peeta puede matarla.

Sentada al otro extremo de donde se encuentra el saco de dormir de Peeta, lo observa un par de segundos, él esta acostado pero no está dormido, tiene esa actitud de nuevo taciturna, la vista baja. Katniss está confundida, comienza a pensar que está demasiado cansada de todo, por momentos recuerda a Peeta intentando matarla con sus propias manos, sus palabras hirientes y acusaciones, pero entonces encuentra en el bolsillo de su ropa un pequeño objeto frio, muy pequeño pero demasiado significativo: su recuerdo, la perla, el recuerdo de su chico del pan. No la saca de su bolsillo, pero sus sensaciones la traicionan mientras desliza la pequeña esfera entre sus dedos, comienza a recordar al Peeta de la arena, su propio calor al estar a su lado, sus sonrisas, sus brazos rodeándola en el tren, sus besos, su aroma, su dulzura al verla y pronunciar su nombre, ese último beso en la arena antes de ser separados, el tacto en su mano, su propia ansiedad cuando lo supo rescatado en el 13 y la emoción que la embargó al verlo de nuevo, ese mismo cosquilleo la está envolviendo, tan fuerte, tan ansiosa, que su cuerpo se sacude en un escalofrío. Se siente todavía más tonta.

Pero es hasta entonces cuando identifica la sensación que la ha estado molestando: Anhelo. Anhelo por su chico del pan, por su Peeta. Y es hasta esos momentos en que en verdad se empieza plantear las palabras de Haymitch del día anterior, que Peeta, el verdadero Peeta aún está ahí, y hay que traerlo de regreso. Pero ella no sabe cómo actuar, que hacer o que decir, sabe que está cerca, sabe que es ella, se siente nerviosa, tiembla, aunque prefiere pensar que es por el frio. Peeta está a unos metros de distancia, y eso le brinda a Katniss un coctel de emociones: nervios, ansiedad, frustración, anhelo. Resurge el cosquilleo en su mano, evoca el escalofrío y comienza a imaginar la sensación de la mano de Peeta en su mejilla con delicadeza, sus dedos acariciando los vellos de su nuca al besarla, la suavidad de sus labios… el simple resurgimiento del recuerdo la altera y la frustra a la vez, se molesta consigo misma por ser tan tonta y por no poder elegir un mejor momento para pensar en todo ello.

Con brusquedad se reacomoda en su lugar, nota a unos metros que Jackson le lanza una mirada de curiosidad. Ella la ignora.

Pasan los minutos, el cansancio la alcanza y Katniss cabecea. Intenta mantenerse despierta, pero es hasta después de un rato que siente que se ha quedado dormida, sus ojos pesan, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo no está teniendo pesadillas, siente calidez, escucha su nombre en susurros y la envuelve un único aroma que ella reconoce. La palabra se le escapa antes de que ella misma fuera consciente de su cuerpo: -_Peeta_…-

Y entonces sucede.

Una voz más que conocida, impregnada de cariño e inocencia le responde:

-"Katniss"-

Katniss despierta y por un momento se siente fuera de lugar. Al abrir los ojos nota de inmediato que se encuentra dentro de su tienda, pero le toma un par de segundos más caer en cuenta que no está sola. Alrededor de su cintura siente la calidez de un brazo. No tiene miedo, por alguna razón lo sabe, por lo que gira su cabeza con suavidad y se encuentra directamente con el rostro de Peeta, quien levanta ambas cejas y la ve con sinceridad, tal vez preguntándose su reacción. El corazón de Katniss da un vuelco pero no se aparta, sus ojos se abren a más no poder y Peeta responde en un susurro a la pregunta no realizada:

-"Te quedaste dormida. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla así que me acerque a ti, y cuando fue el turno de Finnick él creyó que lo mejor era que te trajera a tu tienda, que tal vez ambos necesitábamos descansar un poco…"-

Por supuesto, pensó Katniss, esto sólo se le podría ocurrir a Finnick. Ella no dijo nada, continuó observando el rostro de Peeta y es cuando, con la luz que llegaba del exterior, alcanzó a notar las ojeras de él y lo delgado y pálido de su rostro, por supuesto, ahora se daba cuenta que no lo había visto dormir en todo ese tiempo. Hubo un instante, una milésima de segundo tal vez, en que por su mente pasaron Finnick, Bogs, Jackson, Gale, fuera, en sus propias tiendas, el resto de soldados del 13, la guerra, el hijaking, ella misma, pero todo eso quedó reducido a nada al comprender la pureza en los azules ojos, la sensación de ausencia cuando Peeta comenzó a retirar su brazo y la tristeza en su mirada al comenzar a decir –"…lo siento, no quise asustarte, no volverá a…"-

Entonces, aun entre la somnolencia sucedió algo que Katniss no previó, no planeó y después ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de razonar.

Silenció a Peeta con un beso.

Un beso corto pero fuerte. Torpe, con ansiedad reprimida y con antojo a recuerdos. Ella apenas y mueve sus labios, pero es suficiente para degustar su sabor. Es muy rápido, y cuando comienza a sentir el estremecimiento de Peeta se separa unos centímetros. Incapaz de verle a los ojos vuelve el rostro y le da la espalda, en un impulso se aferra con ambas manos al masculino brazo que aún rodea su cintura, lo presiona hacía ella misma, clava sus dedos en el antebrazo de Peeta y con voz apenas audible le dice –"Por favor… por favor Peeta, no te vayas, no de nuevo…"- Los estremecimientos no cesan, siente el brazo presionar su cintura y la rubia cabeza apoyarse en su espalda con fuerza causándole dolor. Los ojos de Katniss escocen, está a punto de dejarlo ir cuando con la voz quebrada ella susurra –"Por favor… quédate conmigo…"-.

Y el temblor se detiene. El puño en su cintura se afloja y los dedos de Peeta se extienden con suavidad abarcando todo el vientre de Katniss sobre el uniforme.

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Katniss apenas alcanza a escuchar la voz de Peeta al decir –"Siempre"-

Y lo sabe. Katniss lo sabe. ¡Es su chico del pan!

Temiendo romper la magia o salir del probable sueño en el que esta, ella no se mueve. Pero a tropiezos las palabras salen de su boca –"Peeta... Te he extrañado. Te necesito tanto. Creí que… Te di por perdido. Pero seguía extrañando, necesitándote así, conmigo, como ahora, como antes."- Cierra los ojos y con una de sus manos con familiaridad anhelada entrelaza los dedos con los de él, quien responde con el mismo ímpetu. La mezcla de dedos presionan con fuerza, los nudillos palidecen. Pero no hay dolor, hay ansiedad.

-"Katniss…"- murmura él, con aquella misma dulzura de la playa.

Entonces Katniss es consciente de la cercanía de Peeta, quien se encuentra acostado a su espalda, abrazándola esta vez con suavidad con un brazo rodeando su cintura, su rostro apoyado en su hombro, su cálido aliento cosquilleando en su cuello, su mano descansando con posesión en su vientre. Y es cuando ella siente de nueva cuenta ese hueco bajar por su estómago, cálido, pulsante, deslizándose hasta su bajo vientre. Cosquilleo, estremecimiento. Ella ahoga un gemido.

Peeta en acto reflejo roza con su nariz el cuello de ella.

No reconociendo del todo sus sensaciones, Katniss toma la mano libre de Peeta y, posiblemente intentando frenar sus propias emociones la coloca sobre su pierna. Error. Lo sabe en el momento. Peeta desliza su mano a lo largo de la femenina pierna cubierta por el uniforme. Presiona. Estremece. Cosquillea.

Katniss estira la pierna y sin esperarlo provoca un mayor acercamiento con el cuerpo de Peeta, quien responde susurrando con adoración su nombre. Ella suelta un suspiro y él hunde la nariz en su cuello aspirando con ansiedad. Los labios del chico del pan toman vida propia y comienza una serie de irresistibles besos en el femenino cuello, ella empieza a ver todo en blanco, no puede evitar arquear su cuello hacía atrás y a un lado, otorgándole acceso total a su cuello. El rubio abandona la pierna de ella y con su mano libre prueba de desabrochar el uniforme, logrando bajar la manga y dejando al desnudo el delicado hombro, permitiéndose así hacer un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta la zona superior del brazo, acariciando con sus labios, lamiendo, probando, mordiendo con una necesidad que a Katniss se le antoja exquisita.

La chica ya no está pensando, por primera vez está sintiendo. Cuando siente la boca de Peeta saboreando su cuello y su hombro y la masculina mano acariciando su brazo comienza a sentir un ansioso hueco instalado en su bajo vientre, pulsante, exigente. Quiere más. Necesita más. Entonces, aún por encima de su uniforme, siente la gran mano de Peeta acariciar sus senos y estrecharla más cerca, la pega por completo a su fuerte y firme torso. Con sorpresa ella instintivamente arquea su cuerpo hacía atrás, gira el rostro y con un suspiró exige la atención del ojiazul, quien separa sus labios del femenino hombro y, por primera vez desde la playa, él la besa. Suave, lento, deleitándose con cada caricia, saboreando su esencia, rememorando las sensaciones como si incluso pudiera transportarla al mismo lugar, al mismo momento en aquella playa, ella vuelve a sentir aquella calidez viajando por todo su cuerpo, por sus manos y por sus piernas, pero más fuerte, calor que la recorre y se mezcla con el de él, y ese hueco en su bajo vientre se hace más intenso, la estremece, se siente tan ligera, tan fuera de lugar, incluso puede jurar que siente la sal en el aire, está segura que si pudiera poner atención podría escuchar el mar de aquella playa.

Entonces la lengua de Peeta invade su boca, profundo, apasionado, y ella está completamente perdida. Quiere más, ahora sabe que su hambre es únicamente por él, tiene hambre por su chico del pan. Pero su cabeza está en blanco, no está pensando, sólo atina a llevar su mano libre hasta la cabeza del chico y entrelaza sus dedos por el sedoso cabello rubio, probando de acercarlo más a ella de ser posible.

Un brazo aún alrededor de su cintura, sus manos todavía entrelazadas, Katniss sólo atina a apretar el agarre de sus dedos como si quisiera aferrarse a algo o de lo contrario flotaría. La otra mano explorando su cintura, su cadera y su pierna por encima del uniforme hasta que, en algún momento del que Katniss no fue consciente, el pantalón de su uniforme ya se encuentra desabrochado y la varonil y gruesa mano de Peeta en el interior acariciando su cadera y pierna, la yema de los dedos de Peeta en contacto directo con la piel de Katniss, quien ahoga un ligero gemido entre los labios del ojiazul.

Calor, mucho calor. El ambiente estaba cargado de calor.

La chica en llamas, literalmente se siente tal cual. En llamas.

Hechizada por los labios de Peeta, y atraída por las sensaciones provocadas por sus besos y la mano sobre su piel, el más puro y primitivo instinto se apodera de ella. El hueco en su bajo vientre la está consumiendo, y la chica sabe exactamente qué es lo que necesita y que sólo puede ser dado por su chico del pan.

Ella abandona el cabello del rubio y presionando el antebrazo se deleita al acariciarlo y sentir entre sus dedos los vellitos que solo logran hacerlo más varonil. Ella logra que la mano del chico desista en sus caricias y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Entonces dirige sus manos hasta su estómago y ahí deja la de Peeta, quien sin detenerse comienza a acariciar con deleite y, en un deliberado movimiento, Katniss empuja el antebrazo del rubio provocando que la mano llegue hasta su zona más sensible, ahí donde el exquisito y ansioso hueco se hace más y más grande en su bajo vientre y, aunque fue un toque ligero y aún sobre el uniforme, el rozamiento logra estremecerla con fuerza, arrancándole un erótico gemido que la aparta de los labios del rubio, y que por instinto consigue que ella lleve de nuevo la mano sobre la de él presionando sobre la misma zona buscando un mayor contacto. Cuando lo consigue, la chica en llamas tensa su cuerpo, aprieta las piernas capturando la masculina mano y suelta un sonido de puro placer.

Extasiado, Peeta gruñe y en un fluido movimiento finalmente gira a Katniss y él se posiciona sobre ella acomodando una de sus piernas entre las de ella. La observa bajo él, dócil, entregada, y con voz ronca y atrayente el chico susurra su nombre. Katniss no ha terminado de sentir escalofríos recorriéndola cuando ya se está deleitando en la mirada del apuesto rubio, azul, azul oscuro por el deseo. Entonces él se sumerge en el femenino cuello y vuelve a degustar su sabor mientras con ambas manos termina de desabrochar el uniforme superior de ella. La chica se deja hacer mientras con ambas manos acaricia el cabello de él y, cuando siente las cálidas manos del ojiazul sobre sus senos desnudos se estremece y arquea su cuerpo, en un momento nota como la camisa de él ha desaparecido y su fuerte torso también se encuentra desnudo.

Peeta se hinca, con ardor la atrae hacía él en un beso cargado de pasión, ella lo abraza aferrándose a la ancha espalda y el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos se le antoja a gloria. Se maravilla recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de los músculos de su chico del pan, su espalda, su torso, sus fuertes brazos. Sin poder detenerse y con mucho esfuerzo abandona los labios de Peeta y comienza a besar su cuello, a probar y succionar, besa la gruesa mandíbula de él y llega hasta el lóbulo de una de las orejas, la lame, besa y muerde con posesión, encendiéndose todavía más al escucharlo soltar un extasiado gruñido, para esos momentos Katniss es muy consciente del pulsante calor y humedad entre sus piernas. Las manos de Peeta recorren a la vez el cuerpo de ella, una de sus manos más que entretenida en uno de los senos, arrancando simultáneamente suspiros de ella, y su otra mano explorando la espalda con suavidad, bajando hasta donde ésta termina y continuando con el femenino trasero, el cual acaricia, presiona, amaciza a su gusto, y Katniss lo disfruta mientras con una de sus manos alcanza a acariciar el vientre de él, entreteniéndose y siguiendo la línea de vello que nace desde el ombligo y que se interrumpe con el pantalón en donde, tras un último suspiro, alcanza a rozar algo duro bajó la tela. De golpe Peeta la levanta sosteniéndola del trasero y, sin cambiar de posición la sienta sobre su pelvis y con sus piernas alrededor de él. Katniss siente entonces el bulto bajo la tela del pantalón de Peeta, instintivamente se restriega contra él y la deliciosa sensación la golpea, siente un latigazo eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo y la humedad entre sus piernas es totalmente evidente. Ella suelta un fuerte sonido de placer y su rubio gruñe extasiado.

Katniss quiere más. Necesita más.

Baja las manos hacía el cierre del pantalón pero la voz de Peeta, agitada, ronca de placer, la detiene.

-"Katniss… Mi turno"-

La chica en llamas busca los labios del chico del pan, ya los extraña, pero de nueva cuenta Peeta la detiene, su voz calmándose y perdiendo el encanto, repite en voz baja con algo de sorpresa:

-"Catnip. Te dormiste"-

Ella frunce el ceño, no comprende, lo necesita tanto y no logra ordenar sus pensamientos, pero es hasta que llega a ella la voz de Jackson que se despabila y abre los ojos.

-"¡Soldado Everdeen! ¡Arriba soldado!"-

Y Katniss abre los ojos, todavía confundida, con la somnolencia renuente a soltarla. Está en el campamento, frente al calentador y sentada sobre el taburete plegable. Mira su alrededor y se encuentra con Gale cerca de ella, a un par de metros Jackson, pero ella continua buscando con la mirada y ve, en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición a Peeta, quien al parecer no se ha movido de su lugar ni se ha acercado a ella, pero quien a la vez la mira con curiosidad y levanta ambas cejas, tal vez tratando de comprender lo que ella está pensando.

Ella se pone de pie, sus pensamientos revoloteando sin orden, con sentimientos diversos golpeando en su interior; una y otra vez, sin orden y sin que ella pueda evitarlo, imágenes más que sugestivas de ella y Peeta, SU Peeta, saturan su mente. Casi puede sentirlo todavía: sus manos, su piel, sus besos ¡su calor! La deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo reaccionando a él. Vuelve el rostro hacía Peeta y lo comprende. No pasó. Nada fue real. Y el nudo que siente en su garganta amenaza con ahogarla, sus ojos comienzan a escocer, sus manos a temblar. Esta confundida, dolida, y frustrada. Vaya que sí.

Gale la gira hacía él. Con el ceño fruncido le pregunta que es lo que está mal, si se siente enferma. Katniss tarda en darse cuenta que aún respira con agitación y que un ligero sudor cubre su rostro sonrojado. Gale se lo hace notar. Lo que su amigo no puede notar, es la particular humedad que ella aún siente entre sus piernas, por lo que con el rostro furiosamente rojo, ignora a su amigo y se mete a su tienda aún con el deseo golpeando en su corazón y pulsando en su bajo vientre.

Nada fue real. Olvidar debería ser fácil. Necesita pensar en otras cosas, mantenerse ocupada. Por lo que la filmación programada para esa tarde suena del todo bien.

FIN

* * *

waa.. no me maten por dejarlo así jaja xD Pero vean el lado optimista, sabemos que quedan juntos jeje Aunque bueno, también sabemos lo que pasa durante la filmación de esa tarde :/ Alguien más deseó darle un zape a Gale? jaja

Uff, que tal? les gustó? aunque sea un poquito? :3 Espero que sí. Leve universo alterno, pero intente por todos los medios no salirme de la linea de tiempo. vamos! que Katniss sigue siendo una chica de 17 años jaja así que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano! xD

Okas! gracias por leer. Se agradecen los reviews, y no olviden felicitar por su cumpleaños a mi amiga Day ^ ^

Besos y gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
